glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
My Promise
is the 5th episode of Glitchtale's 2nd Season. Plot The episode starts with Betty in an unknown location, in a fit of rage about the fact that she is the one to run when others are supposed to be afraid of her. Akumu turns into a force field per Betty's command and shows the SOULs it has collected to her. Seeing most of the Souls are partially corrupted by HATE, Betty breaks several of them and demands all the rest but Asriel's be discarded and destroyed. In the process, she drains the soul of Cam, breaking it almost immediately after. She tosses a spear at Akumu, which impales him, and then impales herself in the chest, thus becoming one with Akumu. She then turns into her true form and gets a new appearance. (Betty was originally one with Akumu.) Jessica confides to Undyne that she feels she has made nothing but mistakes in her life. In response, Undyne makes a confession of her own to Jessica that she is responsible for Alphys' demise, and not Betty. Upon hearing noises, Jessica investigates and discovers a Pink Creature in the house. She defeats one with the Nullifier Gun, but her SOUL cracks in response. Meanwhile, Undyne fights some others off with her spear. Jessica is grabbed by another Pink Creature, and she screams to Undyne for help. However, Undyne cannot toss her spear towards the Pink Creature because she suffers a hallucination of Alphys in Jessica's place, about to be murdered by the Pink Creature. Without Undyne's intervention, the pink creature stabs Jessica in the stomach. This finally snaps Undyne out of her hallucination and encourages her to throw the spear at the pink creature, but is interrupted by Asgore's trident being thrown at the Pink Creature, ultimately killing it. Jessica passes out from pain and blood loss. Asgore and the others had just arrived on the scene, with Sans still in a comatose state. Toriel starts healing Jessica, who regains consciousness temporarily before slipping back into unconsciousness. Gaster heads down to his lab in the Underground with Sans and Papyrus. In the lab, Gaster tries to remember his password. Suddenly, the lab triggers him into remembering flashbacks of his time in the Void. Papyrus worries about Gaster and his PTSD, but they press on into the laboratory. Gaster has Papyrus lay Sans down in a special ICU- like bed and then asks Papyrus to get him some supplies. While Papyrus is busy, Gaster views Sans's condition on the screen. It says Sans is fallen down (the audience is later informed that "Fallen Down" means Sans' condition is essentially terminal and he will turn into dust soon), and Dr. Gaster is horrified at the results, staring at the screen in disbelief. When Papyrus gets back, Dr. Gaster hastily shuts off the computer so Papyrus will not see his brother's diagnosis. When Papyrus asks about Sans' condition, Dr. Gaster lies to Papyrus that Sans' condition is stable and he'll recover. Frisk, Asgore, Toriel, and Undyne talk in the living room about Betty. They ask Frisk why he didn't tell them about Betty. Frisk apologizes shortly before. Gaster enters the room. When Asgore attempts to get an update on Sans's condition, Gaster is unwilling to Asgore and instead tells him "not worry about matters that don't concern him". They discuss defeating Betty. After a brief conversation, Asgore has a realization that Betty is a spell... a curse, perhaps. Though they don't know it yet, Agate is the one behind the spell. Meanwhile, Frisk has a flashback of his time while committing Genocide before coming back to the real world, appearing visibly frightened by the flashback. However, others do not notice. Gaster says Toriel and Asgore must save Asriel, corrupted by HATE, while Undyne is told to handle Alphys and save her from Betty. However, Dr. Gaster does not know Undyne was the one who killed Alphys. The city suffers an explosion, which drew the attention of the monster crew that is fighting off the remaining pink creatures. One of them exclaims, "We need to go right now!" A little girl is injured by one of the pink creatures. It is destroyed by Ronan in an incredible burst of power, who then tells the girl to get into the school. Betty sits on a building, seeing Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore coming, At this, Betty comes down and begins to attack dodging Asgore's Trident]]Frisk. Betty says she was excited to fight all of them, but that she wanted to only fight Frisk and finish what they started. As for Toriel and Asgore, they had to fight their son, Asriel, whose HATE is aggravated by his turbulent history with his parents. Asriel is the first one to attack in the battle, hitting Toriel with his "Shocker Breaker" attack. Then Frisk and Betty start fighting, and Betty notices Frisk looks terrified. Betty asks if Frisk is scared because of her new appearance or because he knows he can’t win this battle. Asgore tries to defend against Asriel and tries to talk to him but fails, getting stabbed slightly above his heart by Asriel's sword in the process. While Frisk and Toriel don't get hurt, they didn’t manage to win, and they all decide to retreat. Gaster, having read about the "Fallen Down" stage Sans is in, attempts to look for a cure. The three fighters show up, and when Dr. Gaster sees Toriel healing Asgore's wound, Dr. Gaster becomes incredibly concerned. However, Asgore dismisses it, saying, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Both Toriel and Asgore worry if they will lose Asriel again. Frisk and Gaster talk about Dr. Gaster's failed experiment due to a lack of determination. Frisk, realizing ''he ''is the vessel of this determination, asks Gaster to redo that experiment in order to "fix his condition". This experiment sends Frisk into the Void, where he meets Chara. Chara, angry at Frisk for using his HATE on Chara, punches Frisk in the face. Frisk then explains to Chara that he destroyed the RESET button and he cannot save or load anymore. He then offers a solution, proposing to replace Chara in this timeline and offer Chara his SOUL. He tells Chara this will only mean they will switch the places they were in back in the Underground (i.e., Frisk following Chara around instead of Chara getting Replaced by Chara]]following Frisk around). Chara chides Frisk for this being the only solution he can come up with and for him being able to only last a month without a catastrophe occurring. Despite this, however, Chara agrees to the solution. Frisk then passes the Determination soul to Chara, pushing the experiment to the point of no return. Frisk confesses that he lied to Chara about the "ghost following" in the Underground, and what will really happen is that he will be erased from existence and Chara will lead a normal life. Chara frantically protests, but Frisk saves changes. This changes everyone's memories, sends Chara to the Surface in Frisk's place, and ultimately results in Frisk's blotting out from existence. Frisk's final words are, "Keep my promise." Animation Errors ErrorMyPromise.png ErrorMyPromise4.png ErrorMyPromise7.png MyPromiseError.png MyPromiseError2.png ErrorMyPromise5.png ErrorMyPromise3.png MyPromisemarkerr.png ErrorMyPromise2.png ErrorMyPromise6.png ErrorMyPromise-0.png * One of Betty's lines has a spelling error. It spells supossed instead of supposed. * One of Jessica's lines has a spelling error. It spells droped instead of dropped. * Jessica's hair gradient disappears in one scene. * One of Ronan's lines has a grammatical error. His sentence lacks a 'the' between the words around and school. * One of Toriel's lines has a spelling error. It spells aprove instead of approve. * Betty's skirt is supposed to be ripped in this episode, however, in one scene the skirt isn't ripped. * Asriel's face markings disappear in two scenes. * Toriel's right ear lacks color in two scenes. * Gaster's cracks disappear in multiple scenes. * One of Chara's lines has a spelling error. It spells erradication instead of eradication. Credits Error Trivia * Camila released one of her friend's reactions to the episode in a Tumblr post.http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/171453550515/a-friends-reaction-after-a-small-spoiler-about. * She also published a GIF in a post. * On March 22, 2018, Camila said that, due to animating too much, she triggered her already injured wrist. * The actual events of the series have not been changed. Rather, the characters' memories were either changed or erased, depending on the changes Frisk made. This is confirmed by Camila. * In the unnamed video, there was a hidden message written in Morse Code, possibly saying, "I failed them." ** The unnamed video has been removed by Camila. Instead, the video is now the after-credits scene of "My Promise". *Most of the other characters' memories will add up if shared. But they'll only conclude that their memories were affected in some way.http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/175807834270/its-weird-but-still-i-dont-watch-the-streams-sok *The text after the after-credits scene were the exact words goner kid would say in the undertale game. References Navigation es:My Promise Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Content